


wrapped around your fingers

by blankcamellia



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Established Relationship, KyomoHokku Week 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, does it count as that, it does now lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: "Hokuto?""You're going to laugh at me…" Hokuto groans as he tries to hide his slightly flushed face, and it makes Taiga wonder what the hell he's gotten himself into now."Try me?"
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	wrapped around your fingers

**Author's Note:**

> A friend put this image of Hokuto standing in front of me, showing off his abs, and I ... turned into this. *shakes head*  
> It's basically nothing glorious but I didn't want it to just collect dust in my archive, I lost my groove somewhere in the middle of it lol sooooo here we go.

The filming is over for the day and he has escaped to the abandoned bathroom stall down the hall to wind down. It's been a rough 16h set of filming, takes getting done over and over again, and at one point he wondered if they actually sucked and people didn't have the heart to tell them so. Then, they nailed and the euphoria that ran through him and the others were nothing like before. 

He's been having his switch on work mode for so many hours now that he's having a hard time holding it up. Thankfully, they can head home now at least, and he can't wait for a nice bath when he gets home. 

It’s why it’s so nice to sit here in silence, listening to the broken pipes drip water, dull footsteps in the distance, the fans in the ceiling still buzzing in a volume. Barely anyone uses this bathroom anymore since half of the stalls are broken, but to Taiga, they’re a nice escape. There’s no lingering, disgusting smell either, the janitor’s doing their job properly despite it not being used, but Taiga suspects there might be others who use this for other purposes too.

He’s too gone in his own thoughts that he doesn’t notice the door to the stall opening, so when the intruder slides into his personal space, he snaps his head up. 

“Oh, it’s you,”

Hokuto stands in front of him, already changed into his private clothes, glasses hanging low on his nose as he tilts his head and looks at Taiga.

“Are you okay?” Hokuto asks, his voice laced with obvious worry. “You didn’t come back to the dressing room, and it’s been like 30 minutes already.”

He didn’t notice the time passing that fast, too caught up in his own world, but he understands they’d be worried. 

“I’m fine, just a bit.. exhausted,” he admits, sighing after he speaks, pouting and he can feel the exhaustion in his limbs seeping out, draining him even more now that they’re off. “What about you? Is there something wrong?”

It’s not like Hokuto to search him out like this, usually, he waits outside, politely asks if he’s okay through closed doors before he does anything, patiently waiting for Taiga to give him the okay to enter. The Hokuto in front of him is fiddling with his fingers, restlessly, avoiding his eyes but not shying away from potential contact. 

It's his turn to worry when Hokuto doesn't answer him right away, pulling at the taller's sleeve to get him attention, sitting a bit straighter on the toilet seat.

"Hokuto?" 

"You're going to laugh at me…" Hokuto groans as he tries to hide his slightly flushed face, and it makes Taiga wonder what the hell he's gotten himself into now.

"Try me?" 

Let's be real, they've been through a lot together, and they're Johnny's, there can't be a lot that he's going to get laughed at. 

"I… I got hard from looking at your fingers…" Hokuto admits and hides his face the best he can in his free hand that Taiga isn't tugging at. 

Taiga blinks, not faced at all that Hokuto's hard but, fingers? Out of everything? 

"Are you telling me that after all these hip thrusts and endless hip rolls, and sultry looks, and suggestive stripping we did today during the filming, my fingers are the thing that gets you going?"

He's not disappointed, just, slightly surprised, if he's being honest. 

"Yes, but the other things too, they add to it but just — argh, your fingers are just so — " 

Hokuto's obviously more embarrassed over the fact he's so easily aroused than actually talking about it and admitting it.

"They're what?"

Taiga tugs Hokuto down in his lap, successfully making Hokuto straddle him in the process, feeling his obvious hard-on, letting them get down to an even level, face to face. In Hokuto's eyes, he can see all the things Hokuto wants to say but can't bring himself to, not yet at least. He brings his fingers up to Hokuto's face and caresses it gently.

"What do you want them to do?" He whispers against Hokuto's lips, leaning in close enough to barely touch. 

Hokuto swallows, Adam's apple bobbing, and he can feel it too, as well as the way the younger trembles in excitement as he replies. 

"In me," 

It's an easily granted request too, and Taiga doesn't hold back as he captures Hokuto's lips in a messy kiss. 

It makes him want more, hungry for more touching, more tongue. To feel Hokuto's desperate breath on his skin, hear him utter his name in pleasure. Could he do that? The thought of it excites him more than he likes to admit, the mere thought of having Hokuto wrapped around his fingers - literally. 

He sighs into the kiss, or it's more like a low moan, content, and happy. Tangling his hands through Hokuto's damp hair, bumping his glasses askew, and Hokuto squirms in his lap, his body automatically searching for some kind of contact, for some friction. 

The moment they part for air, he misses Hokuto already, breathing in before latching himself on Hokuto's neck, exposed by his low cut collar, thirsty for more contact. 

"Taiga— " he knows he shouldn't be careless and bite down too hard, suck too hard, but it's so hard because Hokuto tastes so good. He lets go of Hokuto's skin nonetheless, moving over the skin with ease instead, trying to cover as much as he can. Then he remembers fingers. Hokuto wanted, wants, fingers.

He lets them move down along Hokuto's jawline, that chiseled, perfectly structured jawline, in a slow caress, feeling the subtle stubble that's growing even if it’s soon going to be shaven, and he wonders out loud who allowed Hokuto to turn this illegally hot. Hokuto doesn’t reply, can’t reply, too busy holding his noises down as Taiga’s fingers travel lower down his neck, increasing the pressure as he feels how Hokuto swallows in excitement. 

His fingers go over the sore skin his mouth just was at, still damp, before letting them rest over Hokuto’s clothed nipples, rubbing small circles to awaken the small nubs, humming as they harden underneath his touch.

Hokuto brings one arm up to cover his mouth, muffling the gasps and whines that try to escape, holding himself up with the other arm on the stall’s wall. It’s a sight Taiga enjoys, just watching intensely how Hokuto falls apart from his touch, his fingers flicking gently at Hokuto’s nipples, playing with them just the way he knows Hokuto enjoys it the best.

It’s like a work of art, watching Hokuto slowly descend into pleasure, face so expressive, showing every little emotion he feels, and body reacting to every single one of Taiga’s touches. 

“Hold it up for me, I want to see you,” Taiga demands, hands already moved under the shirt, feeling the shapes of Hokuto’s delicious abs, the perfectly shaped stomach that makes him feel things at random times during any day. 

Hokuto complies, hurryingly grabbing the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up for Taiga to observe his front up close. He almost drops it as Taiga leans in, licking around his bellybutton at the same as he traces the shapes of his abs with his fingers. 

His hips jerk involuntarily, making Taiga smirk, and he knows he should hurry it up, even if a desperate Hokuto is a very hot Hokuto, proceeding to nudge him up on his feet again. 

He makes swift work with Hokuto’s pants, thankfully loose pants that are easy to drop on the floor, and cups Hokuto’s crotch, giving it a small squeeze before tugging the boxers off as well. 

Hokuto’s impressive, everything about him is impressive, and his cock is nothing less than that, and Taiga licks his lips, as hungry as always when it comes to Hokuto’s cock. The perfect combination of thick and long, veins apparent, and the mere sight of it makes him remember every time it’s been inside him and he can’t help but let out a moan at the memory. It’ll be next time though, now it’s all about Hokuto. 

Somehow, he fishes up a bottle of lube, coats his fingers with it, and rubs them together, warming the liquid up a bit before he grabs Hokuto’s ass, hard and possessive, fingers brushing against his hole already, making him gasp out loud. He pulls Hokuto closer, letting his mouth do wonders on his abs, kissing, licking, nipping, biting, all the combinations while tracing a lubed finger around Hokuto’s hole. 

He earns a low groan when he starts to push one finger in, slowly, and he can feel how Hokuto’s whole body tenses up. 

“Relax baby,” he whispers against his skin, kissing him just above his pubic hair, breath hot on Hokuto’s erection and skin. 

He knows Hokuto is trying his best to relax but they don’t do it this way often. He prefers Hokuto’s glorious cock inside him after all, as well as the magical way Hokuto snaps his hips. 

But then, the first finger is in, and Hokuto is already a moaning mess, eyes hazy, and skin so flushed, and it doesn’t take long until he can add another finger. When he scissors his fingers gently, Hokuto jerks his hips automatically, and Taiga knows what he should be doing next.

With the next scissoring motion, he takes Hokuto in his mouth, covering the base of it with his other hand to make up for the parts he can’t cover. He hums as he feels how the younger twitches in his mouth, enjoying the whimpers and moans Hokuto lets out. The tip of his cock hits the back of his throat as he pushes a third finger in, pumping them in a steady rhythm along with the bobbing of his head. 

He looks up at Hokuto, watching intently how flushed his partner is, his dark eyes, hair clinging onto his skin, nostrils flaring with arousal and excitement. He never gets tired of this sight. 

Then, he pulls off Hokuto, almost completely, enough to make him whine for more contact but gasp when he licks the sensitive head. Leaning back in to press a kiss to the tip before twisting his fingers, curling them to hit that spot he knows makes Hokuto weak and begging. 

Hokuto closes his eyes in pleasure, doing his best to not let out any loud noises, or drop the shirt he’s still holding up, too close to his release than he’d like but Taiga’s fingers feel like heaven, hitting just right and filling him up perfectly, and it’s been so long since he’s felt them like this, and he’s already craving more but he knows that he won’t last for that.

“Close… I’m close — “ he manages to say through the fabric of his shirt, loud enough for Taiga to hear, clear enough for Taiga to speed up his fingers, swallowing Hokuto whole again with the intent of making him come as hard as he can. 

And he succeeds when Hokuto lets out a guttural moan, dropping the shirt to keep himself steady and upright, hips jerking into Taiga’s mouth before stilling and he feels it when Taiga swallows every drop of his come, tongue swirling around his sensitive shaft to clean him up. 

When Taiga emerges from the shirt after Hokuto’s done spilling his release into him, wiping his lips from the excess juices, it’s the hottest thing Hokuto’s seen but he doesn’t have any strength to appreciate it enough. He only manages a weak smile as Taiga licks his lips before pulling Hokuto down into his lap. 

“Better?” he whispers against Hokuto’s lips, pressing chaste kisses to them as he waits for Hokuto to reply, fingers tracing random patterns on Hokuto’s lower back. 

“That should be my line,” Hokuto says, tilting his head to kiss Taiga better. “I should be sorry, I barged in on you, how are you feeling now?”

“Much better now that you’re here,” he admits, leaning in to nuzzle his face into Hokuto’s neck, one of the places where he feels the most comfortable. He feels Hokuto sigh lovingly, bringing one hand up to comb through his hair before he speaks up again.

“Come on, let’s go home, and I’ll take care of you then,” 

“Do you still have the stuffed tomatoes in your fridge?”

  
  



End file.
